A Teenager's Life
by VioletDeath
Summary: A new girl named Kori joins her new school, will she be appreciated?
1. Just A Girl

Just a Girl

"Hey I heard a new girl is coming." Beast boy said to Cyborg.

"Yeah, I heard she's really pretty." Cyborg answered back.

"Whatever, I'm sure she's not that pretty," Robin told both of them.

The three of them whispered to each other in science class as the teacher spoke. They talked on and on for ten minutes about the new girl. They wondered how she looked like. They wondered if she was mean or nice.

"She's starting tomorrow," Beast boy went on.

"Oh shut up about the new girl," Aqua lad whispered to them from another table.

"They said she has fire hot red hair and green eyes that could melt your heart." Beast boy went on, ignoring Aqua lad.

"We'll see for ourselves, B.B." Cyborg whispered to him.

"Beast boy, who told you all this?" Robin asked.

"There rumors about it everywhere. I heard these boys saying that they saw her."

After school the three of them walked home. They talked about their science projects and who they were going to be with. Beast boy remembered that he wanted to play his new video game, and he jogged off the other direction, which he called a 'short cut'. Robin and Cyborg talked about how their day went and how Kitten gave Robin hell. Cyborg walked up to his house door way and said Good Bye to Robin. Robin walked by himself, books in his hand to his house.

He thought of what Beast boy said about the new girl. How would she look like? Was she going to be mean? Or another one of Kitten's friends? The thought of Kitten gave chills down his spine and he walked home and sat on the couch, resting from walking half a mile.


	2. New

New

They next day Robin went to his home room class. He saw Beast boy, Cyborg and Bumble Bee there waiting for him. The bell rung and everyone quieted down for the announcements. The vice principle; talked about the cafeteria food that they were going to have that day. Beast boy pretended he was going to throw up and Cyborg laughed. Everyone in the classroom seemed to make ugly noises.

After the announcements a knock on a door could be heard. The teacher got up and walked lazily to the door and opened it. He saw a fire red head girl standing there in a school uniform.

"Hi, I am the new student," the girl said politely.

"Oh yes, do come in." The teacher said.

"Everyone this is Kori Anders." The teacher announced. Kori smiled at everyone in the class.

"See I told you," Beast boy said.

Everyone in the class seemed to giggle at the sight of her clothes. She sat down and put her books on the desk. Beast boy motioned to her to join them, and she looked at him with an odd expression baked on her face. She gathered her books and sat behind Beast boy. The teacher talked about the oncoming dance.

"Hi, I'm Beast boy; this is Cyborg, Bumble Bee, and Robin." Beast boy pointed out to each of them.

Kori looking nervous waved at them. She couldn't believe their names were so odd.

"Surely, your names are not what you have said, correct?" Kori asked.

"Oh no, that's just our nicknames. We don't really give out our real names." Beast boy said mysteriously.

"Garfield Logan! Please pay attention!" The teacher yelled at him.

The class laughed at him, and he spread an embarrassed smile at Kori.

"Okay, well the teachers call us by our real names, but we like to have our nicknames better, sometimes we forget other people's names." Beast boy said seldom.

"Oh," Kori giggled.

"Hey maybe you want your own nickname," Beast boy stared into Kori's eyes. Bumble Bee and Cyborg nodded.

"I'll earn mine." Kori told them.

All period they talked to Kori, asking her tons of questions. Robin just listened and looked at them individually without talking.


	3. Hey Baby

Hey Baby

The next period, she sat next to a Goth girl. She was very pale and her hair was short and dyed purple. As Kori said Hello to her, the Goth girl turned to her like she was depressed or tired, but Kori kept smiling. Kori was nervous, but she wanted to make friends on the first day. The Goth girl looked at Kori's clothes and looked at Kori's face, and then she asked her self, why is this girl wearing a school uniform?

"I'm Kori," Kori kept talking to the Goth girl.

"Um, I'm Raven." The Goth girl told her, still looking depressed.

"That is your nickname right? Beast boy told me that everyone mostly had nicknames." Kori felt weird saying Garfield's nickname.

"Uh, no," Raven stated, her voice having no life in it.

"Hmm. Very well," Kori said listening to the teacher.

For twenty minutes, the teacher talked about mathematics and how it helped you through life. They jotted down notes as fast as they could, before the teacher erased the board, like he usually did. For Kori, it was new to her. For the remaining ten minutes, Kori talked to Raven about her life.

"Wow, where I come from it's like another world compared to here," Kori told Raven.

"Me too," Raven told her, "Well, my home town."

"Do you wish to become my friend?" Kori smiled.

"Sure,"

Raven and Kori had a little in common and talked a bit. Kori talked to Raven mostly, and Raven just listened. It wasn't like Kori was boring her though. The bell rang and Raven and Kori went opposite directions. Kori was excited for today and she was happy to make some friends.

As she walked to her locker, a guy whispered into her ear, "Hey baby," she turned around and saw no one behind her. She figured that it must have been her imagination. She closed her locker after getting two books out and walked to her next class. She couldn't wait to meet new friends.


	4. What You Waiting For?

What You Waiting For?

At lunch time, she walked slowly down the stairs and to her locker. She put all her books back in her locker, and then walked to the cafeteria. Some teens pushed her out of the way, "You should really apologize for pushing someone out the way!" she yelled. Raven was walking timidly, ahead of Kori. Kori ran up to her and walked with her.

"I have gotten the slip of detention." Kori mentioned.

"Really? Who gave it to you?" Raven asked.

"Mr. Wilkinson, I don not think he likes me."

"I don't have him, but I know he likes to give out detention slips."

They got in line, the line was long and some students cut in line. Kori and Raven waited, patiently, but the students seemed to get on Raven's nerves. The line moved slowly and some of the kids behind them started moaning for food. A random student came up to Kori, "What you waiting for?"

"Food," Raven looked at him.

Then he gave a look at Raven and walked off. Finally they were getting their food. As they paid and went to sit at table, Beast boy, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, and Robin came. They sat next to Kori. Raven saw them.

"What's up?" Beast boy said looking at Kori and then saw Raven.

"We tried thinking of you're nickname, but nothing came to us," Bumble Bee told Kori.

"Tell me, how did you get your nicknames?" Kori asked sipping her strawberry milk.

"Easy, Cyborg likes technology. Bumble Bee likes bees, she also wears black and yellow stripes to school, I don't know why. I like animals. Sometimes I like acting like them. Rar." He said sounding sexy at the end of his sentence.

"What about Robin?" Kori asked.

"Oh, my dad likes to call me Robin." Robin said.

"Oh." Kori said.

Everyone had finished and Kori was still eating. Her new friends waited on her, "What you waiting for?" She asked them.

"Um, you," Raven told her.

Kori got up and walked to the trash. She went outside with her friends. They hung out by a large tree. They sat under it and talked. Raven just listened and nodded a couple of times.

"Okay, Kori, we'll tell you some people to stay away from," Beast boy told her, "Jinx, Kitten and," he got cut off by Kori.

"Why is their name Kitten and Jinx?"

"Jinx, she becomes you're friend and makes you have bad luck. Not literally, she just seems to get you in trouble. Kitten acts like a kitten, just stay away from her, she likes fights."

"I see," Kori stated.

Robin liked Kori, but just wasn't getting the feeling. He thought that she'd go straight to Kittens group in about three more days. Interrupting his thoughts, Beast boy asked everyone, "Are you guys going to the dance?"

"I cannot, my teacher has given me a slip," Kori told them.

"May be," Robin said.

"Of course we're going," Bumble looked at Cyborg.

"No," Raven said monotone.

"Well I am, I just don't know with whom," Beast boy leaned against the tree.


	5. Comforting Lie

Comforting Lie

Friday came and Kori was still with the group. She walked to her mathematics class where Raven was. She sat next to her.

"My dad had a long talk with Mr. Wilkinson; he told him a very good lie about how I was late on Tuesday." Kori told Raven, who was copying the objective for the day.

"So you can go to the dance tomorrow?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but I do not know who to go with. Are you going?"

"No, dances are pointless." Raven replied.

"If I asked you to go to the dance with me, would you? I heard you have to go with some one." Kori said.

"Yeah, but I'm telling you, I don't dance."

"That is okay, I do not think I will dance, either." Kori told her.

The bell rang for the next class and Kori walked quickly up the stairs. She didn't want to be late for Social Studies again. She sat in her chair and waited for the students to join the class. Mr. Wilkinson turned off the lights and turned on the overhead. Mr. Wilkinson told the class to start copying what they saw. The students did as Mr. Wilkinson planned.

"Some people are going to detention tomorrow, is that right class?" Mr. Wilkinson asked the class, but was looking at Kori.

"Yes, I am," said a student.

"And you?" He looked at Kori.

"Oh no, sir, remember my dad talked to you over the phone." Kori exclaimed.

"I think that you better stop covering for your dad and he covering up for you." Mr. Wilkinson demanded.

"No, sir, that is not true," Kori lied.

"Tell me the truth, Kori,"

"I am telling you the truth!" shouted Kori.

Mr. Wilkinson pulled out a yellow slip again. He wrote **_Class Disruption_**. He handed it to Kori so she could sign it, but she refused. He got furious and sent her to the office. She went to the office and they looked at her. One person asked her what she needed. She told them that Mr. Wilkinson had told her to come and gave them the yellow slip. Then again, she was due to having Saturday detention again. They said that she wouldn't serve it tomorrow, but that was sure a comforting lie. The bell rang and she left her books in the class room. She knew she would get another yellow slip in a flash. She zipped up the stairs and ran to the class room where her books were. Mr. Wilkinson looked at her and didn't say anything. She only had a minute left, to going to her next class. She didn't have enough time.


	6. Brand New Day

Brand New Day

Saturday came and she told her dad that she had detention, but her dad told her not to go, for he was going to raise cane on Monday. She called Raven to see if she could still go, and she could. Kori wore her tight jeans and her spaghetti strap shirt. Kori walked two or three blocks to Raven's house. She knocked five times before Raven answered. Then they headed of to their school. Raven came out wearing arm warmers, black bell bottom jeans and a shirt that was black.

"I can't believe we're going," Raven sounded tired.

"Me neither," Kori thought differently from Raven.

They approached the doorway and opened it, in the cafeteria there were some students in detention. Kori tried not to look in the cafeteria, afraid she might see some of her classmates. They walked to the gym where they heard loud pounding music. They walked inside, girls and boys moved and danced. Kori saw a couple rubbing against each other.

"Is this how you all dance?" Kori yelled, trying to sound louder than the music.

"No, you don't have to do it. Some people are just gross," Raven stated shaking her head.

They walked up to the snack table and took some chips. They sat down in chairs and talked. Then Beast boy came with Terra, he looked at Raven for a while, but Raven didn't notice. Robin was already there in the dance, but wasn't dancing. Beast boy and Terra danced for a while, the smell of the gym smelt like sweat and body order.

Cyborg came with Bumble Bee and they immediately started to dance. Kori knew how to dance, but it was formally. She stared at mostly everyone rub against each other.

Twenty minutes later more than half of the teenagers left. Raven left, because her dad wanted her back at a certain time. Kori stayed for awhile. Beast boy still there and his date Terra had left also.

Beast boy came up to Kori and sat next to her. Kori kind of liked the dance, but really didn't do anything, but eat. Kori and Beast boy started to talk.

"Beast boy, you act strange when you see Raven, correct?" Kori asked.

"What?" Beast boy could only ask.

"Well, every time I am with her, you look at her for awhile."

"No," Beast boy said. There was a long silence and then he said, "Okay fine, I like her too, but I also like Terra. Just don't tell her I said that." Beast boy admitted.

Kori smiled, "Okay, I promise."

Ten minutes later Beast boy had to leave, Kori walked around the school. She headed to the back where the dumpsters were. Then she saw Robin there, sitting.

"Hi," Kori waved to him.

"Oh hey," he replied.

"What brings you out here by yourself?" She sat by him.

"Thought I get away from the aroma in that gym." Robin said not facing to look at her.

"Yes, the reeking smell of the gym is very unpleasant."

Then there was a long silence. You could only hear the breathing sounds coming from them, and then Robin started to whistle a little. Kori thought of something to talk about.

"Oh, I have heard you like martial arts."

"I do," Robin replied.

They started to talk a little more. Robin started actually to like her, she wasn't like Kitten at all, and she was very polite and understood everything that he was saying. He just didn't give Kori a chance. He was glad that he let her talk to her. It's a good thing she didn't join Kitten's group, or I would have never had this chance with her, he thought.


	7. Beauty Contest

Beauty Contest

On Monday, there was a flyer on almost everyone's locker, talking about a Beauty Contest. Every girl practically joined up for it. It was to be held on Friday during the last period. Kori saw the flyer and wondered if she might join up for it. She went to the office and asked for a sign up sheet. She knew that she probably wouldn't win and that she would make more friends that way, too.

She went to her home room and told her friends that she joined the Beauty Contest. Everyone told her that she was most likely to win, but she knew she wasn't and she was happy for the support. Bumble Bee joined up too and when she found out that Kori joined she knew that there was competition.

When she got to her next class, she told Raven. Raven didn't join, she thought it was pointless too, but was happy for Kori.

"I saw you wear that spaghetti shirt and those jeans, why don't you wear them to school?" Raven asked.

"Oh my parents don't let me wear the 'informal clothes' to school, they think a school uniform is proper." Kori explained.

Everyone in school was wearing informal clothes, except Kori. Kori's parents put her in a private school before, but were tired of paying too much.

On her way to her next class, Mr. Wilkinson was not in class. Every student in that class was yelling and hanging off the chandeliers. A teacher came in and told the class that Mr. Wilkinson had a conference with a parent. Kori thought, that's my dad. Her dad never had a problem with a teacher like Mr. Wilkinson before, the teachers always loved Kori.

All day her mind was on the Beauty Contest, thinking of how it was if she won. It would be so delightful if I were to win, Kori thought. She thought of everyone cheering for her with her beautiful dress and crown. She always saw this stuff on television and she really never thought of being a contestant. She could not wait for Friday.

Sorry for the shortness, but I'll have the next chapter soon. Chapter four was for a different story, I think I did something wrong or my computer did because I don't remember putting that chapter in here. If any body noticed, the titles of all the chapters are from No Doubt.


	8. Start the Fire

Start the Fire

On Wednesday Kori couldn't wait for the Beauty Contest. At lunch time she was outside planning her dress and mostly everything about the Contest. She sat there thinking under the tree, biting her eraser of her pencil. She drew how her dress was going to be, but she wasn't sure if she liked it. She erased and drew another and repeated again.

Kitten came up to her, with her sour face like she just sucked on a lemon. Her blonde hair swaying with the wind.

"I heard you're in the Beauty Contest," She said evilly.

"Yes, that is correct," Kori told her.

"It's obvious that I am going to win and you're not, besides you're too ugly to win." Kitten told her giggling.

Terra came by and sat by Kori, "Jealous much?" Terra asked Kitten.

"Of course not, there is obviously no competition here," Kitten told them.

Kitten went on and on about how Kori was ugly and that she wouldn't win. Kori was trying to ignore her critisim, but she couldn't. Finally Kitten got on her last nerve.

"Can you just go away?" Kori asked politely trying not to explode.

"Why? All upset that I'm telling how ugly you are?" Kitten said putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I just don't want to fight you." Kori told her.

Kitten laughed, "You? Fight? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Kitten laughed even harder. Kori slapped her, Terra looked at Kori with wide eyes. Kori's face was filled with remorse, but kept her face angry. Kitten touched her cheek and said, "I can't believe you just did that!" Then Kitten ran up to Kori, making Kitten fall on top of Kori.

"Whoa, all this for a Beauty Contest?" Terra asked looking at both of them fighting.

Kitten pulled on Kori's hair and Kori kicked Kitten off of her. Kori touched her hair. Kitten ran up to her again, charging this time, but Kori swung a leg at Kitten making Kitten stumble. Kitten grabbed Kori's neck and started slapping her face. Soon everyone surrounded them shouting "Fight! Fight!" or "Come on sock it to her!" Then Kori, still being choked, punched Kitten in the face. Kitten was on the floor and Kori stood up straight and tall panting and having a red face. Soon Kitten got up off the floor and jumped up Kori, Kori lay on the floor with Kitten on top of her. Kitten pulled some of Kori's hair out and started slapping her face really hard. Kitten didn't want to punch, because her nails had been done. Robin, Cyborg and Bumble Bee saw the action. Robin ran up to Kitten to take her off of Kori. Kori lay there with a bloody nose and a bruised cheek. Kitten had already gotten her bruises and a slightly black eye.

"I'm ruined, I'll never win! It's all your fault, you ugly whore!" Kitten shrieked.

"Don't listen to her," Robin whispered to Kori while picking her up off the ground.

Terra, Raven and Bumble Bee grabbed Kori to clean her up in the bathroom. They washed her face and took a paper towel and wiped off some of the blood dripping from Kori's head.

"I knew I wouldn't win," Kori told them.

"Don't give up though," Bumble Bee told her.

"I guess. I'll at least know how it is to be on a stage with blinding lights." Kori said.

Outside

"Wait, I think Kori's nickname is coming to me. How about Fire Fists or Fire?" Beast boy asked.

"No, it doesn't all apply to her. The name has to fit her personality. Or something." Robin said.

"May be I'll get a nickname soon, but I will try." Beast boy said.

"I can't believe it, Kori fighting? It just doesn't seem like her." Cyborg said.

"May be she gets it from some one." Robin stated.


	9. Rich Girl

Rich Girl

The next day, Kitten and Kori got in trouble with the principle. The principle heard students talking about them fighting. He was so furious. He took them out of their classes and talked to them for almost two class periods.

"I would take you out of the Beauty Contest, first for fighting and second for how you look, but I don't want to. You probably already paid for your dresses, such and such." The principle told them as they nodded agreeably, "I will give you a referral and you must come on Saturday for community service."

The girls were happy yet angry that they had to go on Saturday to clean up garbage.

Kitten coughed, "Sir, I am going to my grandmothers on Saturday," she lied.

"Well you can do it next Saturday." The principle told her, "You may go back to your classes, oh yes here's your referrals, I want it back tomorrow, signed by your parents, not by a sister or brother."

The girls left his office, referrals in hand. They walked back to their own classes two feet away from each other.

"I can't believe you, this is mainly your fault,you know that?" Kitten started.

"Well if may be you had greeted yourself more nicely, we would have not fought, to begin with." Kori told her.

Kitten didn't say anything, but only a "Hmph" and left to her class, leaving Kori walking by herself.

After school, Raven and Terra went to Kori's house, to fix her up for tomorrow's Beauty Contest. As they walked up with Kori, they saw the mansion she had been living in. The rose bushes were in rows, the smell of it greeted them. They opened the door and they saw a big chandelier above them.

"Some particular stuff are still in boxes, we still need to do the unpacking." Kori said walking up the stairs.

Then they got to her room, maids and butlers walked around and took Raven, Terra and Kori's backpacks. Her room was a bright pink and at the left hand corner of the room laid boxes of Kori's stuff.

"Wow, they treat you like a princess here," Terra said in amazement.

"Yeah. So what do you want to help me on?" Kori asked.

"Well you need the right make up and shoes and dress for tomorrow," Terra told her.

"Oh I found a dress that looks absolutely magnificent." Kori walked to her closet, "My mom bought it, for a special occasion." Kori pulled out a pink dress that had white roses at the sides it was slit the sides where you could seem some skin. Raven and Terra looked at the dress; it was excellent for the Beauty Contest.

"You just need the right make up to cover that bruise on your cheek," Raven suggested.

"It looks like you don't need our help, Kori. You're a rich girl; you can probably get a better make up job done to you than us putting make up on you."

"No, too much money. Sure I'm…rich, but I don't want to spend the money because I am rich." Kori explained.

Kori opened her drawer to reveal all shades and colors for her make up, "Besides I have the entire make up I need here," Kori told them.

Terra put some eyeliner on Kori's eye and some blush to cover her bruise. Then she added mascara. Then Terra grabbed Kori's hair and fiddled with it. She put Kori's hair in a bun and left some strands out, but it didn't look right. Terra got a curling iron and started to curl Kori's hair. Kori's hair looked short and she put it half pony tail.

"It looks nice, I like it." Kori said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah you look like a different person." Raven said.

"I think for sure you're probably going to win." Terra encouraged her.

"Thanks, friends," Kori said politely, "I am surely one day I will repay you back."

"No need to, it was my pleasure," Terra responded.

"Just make sure to do your hair and make up the same way tomorrow." Raven said.

Then the two girls left home. Kori was happy to have had them come over. All she had to do was fix her make up the same way and her hair. She couldn't wait, she felt pumped up for tomorrow, and hopefully she still felt the same way. She looked at herself in the mirror, picturing herself walking up the steps and winning for tomorrow. She couldn't wait. With all the exciting things going on her mind she washed her face, slipped in to her pajamas, turned off the light and fell asleep.


	10. Don't Let Me Down

Don't Let Me Down

Friday came and she was at school. She did her hair very nice and her make up, the same way Terra had done the day before. She was getting compliments from every guy. She saw some girls wearing make up, tons of it, some were caked on and some was not enough. She didn't want to put on her dress, so she put it in her locker. She had a skirt and a blouse on. Some girls had their dress on, she thought they were crazy. When she got to her home room, more than half the class was staring at her. She saw Kitten walk passed the door way, wearing her dress, so everyone could compliment. Kori remembered that she forgot to get her referral signed.

Bumble Bee had some make up on, but really she had natural beauty, so did Kori, but it was only a touch of make up on her. Robin stared at Kori with amazement and Kori blushed. Robin got out of his trance and said, "Um, you look, uh, nice."

Kori giggled, "Thank you,"

Kori looked at her referral that was still in her binder pocket. It was still unsigned, and then she thought of some one who could forge it to make it look like her mom did it. Kori asked Beast boy, but he said his hand writing was sloppy, and then she asked Bumble Bee, she was happy to do it, but she didn't want to get caught. Kori showed Bumble Bee how her mom wrote her name and Bumble Bee practiced for ten minutes until a voice came on from the speaker, "Excuse me, I need, um, Kori Anders in the office immediately, she'll be right back." Bumble Bee quickly signed the referral and Kori took all of her stuff with her.

She went to the office, books and backpacks in hand. Kitten was already there handing her referral to the principal. Kori sat down and gave her referral to the principle, hoping that he wouldn't notice the signature that was forged by the wrong person. Never in life had she felt so bad about forgetting, Kori was never bad, now that she was in public school, she started to change.

Kori looked at Kitten, her black eye was covered with make up, but her eye that was black was lowered. Kitten turned to Kori who was looking at her, Kitten gave her an evil look. Kori could tell she was still mad about the fight and her black eye. Kori seemed to giggle a little. The principle told them not to forget about Saturday and to get there at seven in the morning. Then the girls went back to their home room classes. Kori jogged up the stairs and opened the door; she sat down at her seat.

"So what happened?" Beast boy asked nosily.

"Oh, he just wanted the referrals and told us to be here for service of community." Kori responded.

"That sucks; I remember when I had to do community service. I had to pick up nasty things, be careful; there are creepy crawlers that live under those trashes." Beast boy mentioned.

"Oh," Kori looked shocked.

During eighth period, Kori didn't go to her science class. She went straight to her locker to grab her dress. Her make up had smudged during the day so she had to go to the bathroom to fix it. She felt a hand touch her shoulder; she turned around, "Hey Robin."

"Um, I just wanted to say good luck," Robin told her.

"Thank you," She said smiling at him. He felt his stomach tingle.

"Don't let me down," he said smiling and walking off.

"I won't," Kori whispered.

She ran to the bathroom and up to a mirror, it's a good thing I brought some of my make up with me, Kori thought. She put blush on her cheeks and eyeliner. She put some pink lip gloss to go with her blush. Then she ran into a stall to put on her dress. When she came out, she looked slender and slim. The dress was silky and bounced at some time, so did her hair.

A couple of girls came in to put on their dress and fix their make up too. She walked out into the auditorium where all the students sat to see the Beauty Contest. Two dozen girls from all shapes and sizes stood and waited for the other remaining girls to join them before they went out on stage. The director told them to get in line and walk out very solemnly and wave with a petite smile.

"I will direct you when you are allowed to go out on stage. A host will ask you some questions, so you must be ready to answer. He will ask you what you like to do and what is your favorite food. Remember to show off your beautiful selves. Then before four fifteen the judges will decide who they like, okay girls?" the director said shouting for all the girls to hear them. All the girls replied with a 'yeah' or 'uh, huh'.

"I'm so nervous," Kori said feeling the butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't be, just don't fall in those high heels," Bumble bee said looking at Kori's shoes.

"Welcome students to the Beauty Contest!" The host said. The audience applauded and shouted.

Kori was twenty second in line. The girls got out one by one showing everyone their pretty faces. The crowd seemed to cheer after each girl, but the audience seemed to get a little uncomfortable and bored. Kitten came on the stage and waved menacingly. After the host asked her the questions and she answered them, the audience clapped. Kori was almost next and she was getting nauseous. Then the director told her to get on stage. She wobbled in her shoes and she started to walk down the isle and the audience didn't look so tired after they saw her.

"What's your favorite food?" asked the host.

"My favorite food is these berries that are exotic. They are called zorkaberries." Kori smiled at the host and then she turned to the judges that seemed to be taking notes on everything she did. Then the audience clapped, she could barely see people because of the shining lights that almost made her sweat of her make up. Some other girls went after her and she walked up to Bumble Bee.

"I think you did great," Bumble Bee told her.

"You too," Kori said back.

Kitten went up to Kori, "Well if they see me beyond my looks I'll probably win," Kitten snickered.

Then the votes were in, Kori and Bumble Bee were so excited to hear who had won. They listened. Jinx had gotten third runner up, Kitten had gotten second and Bumble Bee got first.

"Our star for tonight, that the judges really loved, Kori Anders!" the host said.

Kori went up on stage to get her crown and her flowers. Everyone cheered for her, making her almost deaf. She was so happy to have won the Beauty Contest. She wanted to thank all of her friends for helping her with it. She thought she never won, she imagined herself winning, but this was better.

Some people started to leave after four fifteen. Beast boy, Cyborg, Terra, Bumble Bee, Raven, Robin and Kori stayed.

"Congratulations!" They all said hugging Kori.

"Thank you everyone, I probably wouldn't have done it without you." Kori said.

"Your dress was slammin'," Bumble Bee said.

"Okay, okay, attention all! I think I found Kori's nickname," everyone started to listen to Beast boy, "It's of course, Starfire,"

"Wow that's a pretty name," everyone mentioned.

"Yeah, I love it," Kori said, "Starfire," she said and said again.

"We love it too…Starfire," Robin told her.


	11. Snakes

I don't own Teen Titans, or all the titles of the chapters, but I do own the story.

Snakes

Kori walked over to some trash that lay on the grounds of the school. She picked it up with a stick, trying not to touch the trash. Kitten was on the other side doing the same, but was making girlish noises. All morning they'd been picking up trash, Kori never knew how filthy people were. She had two bags full of trash and this was her third, may be service of community isn't so bad, she thought. Kori went to the building to find lots of trash all in a line. She picked each one up slowly, but surely.

Kitten was beside her, making dirty faces at her. One, because Kori won the Beauty Contest, and two, because Kori beat the living hell out of Kitten. Kitten wanted to fight her again; she didn't want to make a fool out of herself. Kitten picked up trash sloppily.

"I heard they call you Starfire," Kitten said angrily.

"Yeah," Kori replied not wanting to get into another fight.

"I think that's very ugly, it's the most stupid name I have ever heard of,"

Kori looked at her and walked to the front of the school where a lot of trash was squeezed under the boulders. The boulders were there to make the school look nice, but it just didn't look nice with all that junk under it. Kori picked up her stick and got tiny pieces of trash, when she saw snakes living with in the trash and boulder.

"Oh my god!" Kori screamed.

Kitten looked at her, and then ran toward her scream. Kitten saw tiny garden snakes slithering around.

"Ah!" Kitten shrieked.

The vice principle came running out of the building to see if the girls were fighting. To his surprise he saw that three or more snakes were slithering up the boulder. He told the girls to back away slowly and to get inside. The vice principle went inside and called the animal patrol. The girls looked very white and tense like they saw a dead person. After talking to the animal patrol, the vice principle turned to them.

"Well, thank you girls for doing your community service today, but I think your job is done."

The girls got up and left the small office. They were still traumatized that there school had so much snakes in the front of the building. They walked off not wanting to go near the big boulders. The thought of snakes made Kori's body chill and quiver. They walked off to their homes looking pale.

"How was your day, Ms. Anders?" one of the maids asked as Kori walked into her mansion.

"Thrilling," was all Kori could say. Kori walked up to her room and sat on her rounded pink bed. Every time she thought of the snakes, it made her skin crawl. She decided to sleep her day off. Beast boy was right.


	12. By the Way

I don't own Teen Titans, or the title of the chapters, I do own the story.

By the Way

Tuesday, the whole school knew about the snakes living in the boulders. All students stayed away from that area, even though the principle told them it was okay. At lunch time Starfire and Robin talked under the tree while the rest of the gang stayed inside to finish their lunches. Starfire and Robin laughed their heads off talking about what happened on Saturday. Then Kitten came along with her red Capri pants and her tank top shirt. She started to flirt with Robin as Starfire watched. All of a sudden, Starfire felt a little jealousy rising up in her, but just walked off from them. Robin noticed this and tried to run after Starfire, but Kitten held him back.

For a while Starfire stayed on the black top where most boys played football or basketball. Starfire watched as the football was tossed to another person. She felt like she wanted to play, it seemed rough, but she was a tough girl. Starfire asked if she could play and every boy playing, laughed at her.

"I'm sorry, girl," Speedy said holding the football.

"What are you all laughing about? So I am a girl, but I can still play!"

"Okay, but I'm warning you, you will be hurt very bad." Speedy told her, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Starfire took her place on the court where every boy looked at her. Every one thought she was crazy. Before you know it, the ambulance will be here, Speedy thought. Speedy threw the ball to Aqua lad.

"Get set….Hike!" Aqua lad yelled as his team spread out. Starfire was on the opposite team of Aqua lad and she was with Speedy. Aqua lad threw it to a boy that was close to Starfire. Starfire ran for the ball and caught it and made an interception while pushing boys away from her as they tried to attack.

"Wow great job." Speedy ran toward her as she was already at the touch down.

"Thank you," She smiled.

Robin came toward the court where Starfire had been playing. He saw her running and catching the ball. She attacked boys and making them have several downs. She's truly amazing, Robin thought as he saw her sweat and pant. Her school uniform was black from the black top. Robin snapped out of seeing Starfire and wondered why she would play with rough boys.

"Wait, just a second people. What is Starfire doing with you guys?" Robin looked at the players.

"She wanted to play and she's really good," Aqua lad told Robin.

"It is true; I was the one to ask if I could play such a sport." Starfire convinced Robin.

The bell rang and everyone ran inside as Robin and Starfire looked at each other. He looked at her surprised that she would even play this sport and for a petite girl. She may have looked petite, but she was very strong. They walked off together until Starfire got to her locker. Kitten came up to her.

"By the way, Robin doesn't even like you, if that's what you're thinking," She saw Robin walk away. "He asked me out just now," She did a polite giggle.

"You're lying," Starfire squinted her eyes at Kitten.

"No, so if you see us hugging, you know it's true," Kitten said solemnly.

I can't believe it, Robin and Kitten? It really does not go together, I must ask Robin eighth period, Starfire thought.

It seemed that her sixth period was the longest. She tried to stay in her seat, but kept looking at the clock, waiting for eighth period to come. She couldn't pay attention to her work that was handed to her. Hurry clock, why are you torturing me? Starfire thought. She got her mind off of the clock and started on her work. Yes, work is more important than waiting for a clock to move, she thought again.

Seventh period was the same, she couldn't believe that she couldn't see Robin during transition and talk to him. Well if she tried, she'd probably get a detention slip. She squirmed in her chair for a while.

"Ms. Anders, do you have ants in your pants?" The teacher said looking angrily at Starfire.

Starfire looked at her skirt, she wasn't wearing pants and that's what made the students laugh. If she had been wearing pants, it'd probably wouldn't have not been funny. Starfire ignored the teachers question and started on her work. The bell rang. Yes! The bell has rung for eighth period! Starfire's soul jumped up and down.

She ran to her eighth period waiting for Robin to sit next to her like he always did. He came in and sat by her.

"Hey?" they both asked.

"Um, you go first," Starfire said politely.

"You know that science project we're supposed to do?" Robin asked.

"Yeah,"

"Do you want to do the project with me?"

"Sure," Starfire thought that may be he did like her and she didn't need to ask. She was happy that he was doing the project with her.

Robin smiled, "What were you going to say?"

"Oh nothing, it's really nothing." Starfire said.

For the rest of the period, Starfire and Robin planned out what project they were going to do.

"Well you can come to my house. To do the project, I mean." Starfire offered.

"Sure, okay," Robin accepted.


	13. That's Just Me

I don't own Teen Titans, or the title of the chapters, I do own the story.

That's Just Me

Starfire and Robin walked to her house together dropping off Cyborg and Beast boy at their houses. Starfire's butler opened the door for them and took their back packs. They walked to her room and she explained about her house and everything about her. They sat down on the bed as Starfire opened her science book.

"So, what do you want to do it on?" Robin asked.

"Uh, hold on. I am not sure," Starfire flipped through the pages rapidly.

"Thanks for inviting me to come to your house," Robin said.

"You are most welcome," Starfire smiled at him and then looked through her science book once more. She felt Robin staring at her and she tried to act natural, but she couldn't. She started to act twitchy and she looked at him. She smiled at him nervously as he smiled back at her.

"Here!" She pointed to a volcanic picture.

Robin leaned in and he saw the figure. It was about rocks and how they were formed. She looked pleased with herself to have finally found something.

"Yeah, we can do that," Robin nodded. He took the book and started reading it. Then he started thinking of the science boards and the things he would need for the project. As if reading his mind Starfire said, "I can buy the board, if you want,"

"If you want to buy the board," Robin looked at her.

"Okay I will," Starfire said.

"I'll try finding as much information about these rocks," Robin told her.

"Glorious," Starfire yipped.

"That's just me,"

They started to talk about how they would set up the board and who would be talking. They jotted stuff down notes for the board and drew rocks beside the notes. They did this for an hour or so and Robin had to leave. After Robin left, Starfire started to study her notes that she took. Tomorrow she would set up the board like they planned.


	14. Total Hate

Total Hate

The next day, Starfire went to her locker and pulled her books out. She headed for her home room and then Speedy came up to her waving. She stopped for a moment.

"That was a great game, yesterday," Speedy told her as she nodded, "would you play again today?"

"Um, I guess," Starfire pressed her books to her chest.

"Cool," Speedy walked passed her.

She ran upstairs and opened her home room door quickly and rushed to her seat. She didn't want to be tardy. She sat down, opening her folder and took out what Robin and her had been doing yesterday. Robin also started to study it. The students were screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs, the teacher sat at the desk trying to ignore the screaming students. Beast boy, Cyborg, and Bumble Bee chatted, talking endlessly about nothing.

The bell rang leaving the noisy students leaving. Starfire dashed out the door onto her next class. Raven sat where she always sat and Starfire went to join her.

"So what's going on for today?" Raven asked her.

"I do not know," Starfire asked confused.

A substitute teacher walked in, slamming her books on the desk, almost breaking it. She looked at the class, like they were all disgusting maggots. She wore a blue dress and a white blouse and she was very over weight. Her spectacles making her evil eyes as big as saucers. She wrote on the board, making the hardest problems. The students scratched their heads in confusion. Then next by her problems she wrote _Ms. Cobb_.

She asked a hard question, no one raised their hands. Then she started pointing out students to answer. "YOU!" she would say. The students looked nervous to talk, like they were going to die if they didn't. Raven and Starfire got some answers right, but they were nervous to. When the bell rang the pupils were so relieved. They felt like they'd been suffocating and now they could breathe.

Lunch time came and Starfire walked down to the cafeteria, she couldn't wait to see Robin and to play football again. She saw two figures, a boy and a girl, they were hugging. Her thoughts were in awe when she saw this. She walked closer to the figures and to her surprise she felt the hate rise up in her. It was Kitten and Robin. Kitten was right, Starfire was wrong, it was all true. Starfire looked at them in horror, and then saw the evil smile of Kitten glowing at her.

She ran into the bathroom, into the stall. Tear drops falling on her skirt as she sat on the toilet. Then she started to cry a waterfall. She was so upset. For the rest of lunch she stayed in the stall, until the bell rang. She wiped away her tears, but everyone would know she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. She walked out of the bathroom, facing down. Thoughts rushed in her head and questions. She didn't understand the own questions she was asking herself.

Kitten walked up to her. Starfire didn't notice. She sniffed a few times as she walked. Kitten giggled and Starfire looked up to see her walking beside her.

"I told you," Kitten snickered.

Starfire looked at her with anger. She didn't mind fighting her right then and there. Kitten walked away laughing hard like she told a joke. She didn't want to speak to Robin, but she was doing the project with him, so she didn't know what to do. May be I could tell him I found another partner, Starfire thought; no I am not that cruel. She tried to find the best excuse and none of them were like her, they were mean to do.


	15. Sad For Me

Sad For Me

Last period came, Starfire still felt as gloomy as earlier. She strolled into the science class; she sat down in her seat. Other students came in and took their seats. She wasn't going to talk to Robin, but she was the kind of girl to pay attention to the littlest things. She didn't know how she was going to do it. She felt her heart beat rapidly and her legs were getting out of control, twitching. Robin smiled at her and he took his seat. She couldn't help but smile back at him. Then she remembered that she couldn't do that, for what he did to her. They were never in a relationship anyway, so why was she so jealous about?

The teacher told them to work on their project; Robin turned his desk to Starfire's. Starfire looked at him and then at her notes. She couldn't get Robin and Kitten hugging out of her mind. It was like a movie, but kept rewinding to that part. She just wanted to cry her eyes out and never stop. She focused on her drawings and notes. Robin started talking to her and she nodded and said, "Uh huh," Robin started to notice she was just ignoring him and all her answers were the same.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Robin asked putting his arm on her shoulder.

She gently pushed off his hand, she didn't want to be hypnotized by his touch, "Uh huh."

"Why won't you talk to me?" Robin asked.

Starfire didn't say anything; she pretended to ignore him by flipping through her notes. Robin gave a worried look, Starfire kept her head down, her hair in her face. Robin didn't understand why Starfire was not talking to him.

"Starfire, please talk to me," Robin pleaded.

Starfire kept her head down, "Are you going out with Kitten?" Starfire whispered ready to cry.

"What? I didn't hear you,"

"I said 'Are you going out with Kitten?'" Starfire said a little louder.

Robin looked at her, his eyes big as saucers. That's why she was not talking to him. He saw a tear drop fall from her face onto the desk. Then he saw three more falls down. He didn't say anything for three minutes.

"I am, but you wouldn't understand, Starfire, it's a long story." Robin tried to make Starfire feel better.

She looked up to face him, her eyes watery and puffy, "I wouldn't understand!" She yelled at him. Robin became startled. Starfire ran outside and the teacher saw her. Robin ran after her and he saw her running out to the doors. He ran after her, she fell on her knees, crying. Robin knelt down and hugged her. She cried into her hands, each drop meaning something. Starfire wiped her tears and she hugged Robin, even though she was furious, and she thought that it would be the only time she would hug him. The bell rang, and the rowdy kids ran out the doors. Starfire walked back inside, dodging the students. She went back to the classroom and got her folder and Robin was behind her.

"Can I come to your house today?" Robin asked as he watched Starfire open her locker.

Starfire was speechless for a few minutes. She didn't know if she wanted to say yes or no. May be she could talk about him and Kitten and what was really going on between them. She decided to forget it.

"Actually, today is not a good day," Starfire lied still grabbing her books from her locker, "But I will buy the board and try to do some of it,"

"Okay," Robin said and walked away.

Starfire walked to her house, tear drops still falling. She promised herself not to cry for him anymore. She opened the door and marched up the stairs. She opened her room door and started to her science project. After twenty minutes she left with her purse and walked off to the store. Two miles she was at the store, paying for the board she bought. She walked back to her house, her legs tired and sore. No wonder she was skinny. She jogged up to her room. She looked at her shelf; saw a purple book, her diary. She grabbed the book, opened the lock. She saw writing of her life in it. She grabbed a pen and wrote some stuff.

_Today I found out that Robin does not really think I am wondrous. I am sad for me. _

She realized what she wrote. Tears began to run down her face. She put the book away and started on her science board. She pasted and wrote things down, she wanted to do the whole thing, but remembered Robin had to do some of it. So she left it, she would wait until tomorrow for Robin to come and do it. She lay on her bed looking at the ceiling of her room, it was pink. Then she fell asleep.

The next morning she saw herself still in the same place she was. Her skirt still on and her uniform. She only had three minutes to get ready. She put on a clean uniform and brushed her hair; she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She didn't have time for breakfast, so she ran down to the door. How could she have fallen asleep last night? She asked herself.


	16. Magic's In the MakeUp

Magic's In the Makeup

Starfire ran all the way to her school with books in her hand. Then a lime green car pulled next to her. She glanced at it and saw Beast boy and Raven in the car. She smiled at them.

"Punch buggy," Beast boy said.

"Come on in, Starfire," Raven got out of the car to fold the seat.

Starfire jumped in the back, it was small and cute. She looked out the window; Beast boy drove them to school.

"This is cute. Thank you for stopping the car for me, I was beginning to do the perspiring." Starfire thanked Beast boy.

"Any time."

They were at the school and Beast boy parked in the parking space. He got out and Raven let Starfire out. Starfire rushed to Beast boy, "Are you going out with Raven?" she asked happily.

"No," Beast boy shook his head. Starfire was disappointed, may be he had more feelings for Terra.

Beast boy and Starfire waved good bye to Raven as they went to their home room. Beast boy and Starfire went in the classroom and they barely made it in. Every second counts, Starfire thought. They sat down to join the class. The announcements went on and some students listened and some of them were noisy. Robin tried to get Starfire's attention, but she wouldn't budge to look at him.

"Starfire, is it okay if I come to your house today?" Robin asked.

"Um, yeah," She nodded.

At lunch time, Kitten went up to Starfire. Starfire looked at her as she approached her. Kitten had an evil grin spread across her face, looking like she was ready to kill.

"Why are you with Robin?" Starfire shrieked.

"He likes me better," Kitten said.

"Why did he pick you?" Starfire said disgusted.

"I'm better looking, and besides sweetheart, magic's in the makeup," she laughed.

A week after that, Starfire and Robin had finished their project and were ready to present. When they presented they each got an A and they were happy about it. Starfire got over Robin and Kitten going out. Robin tried to tell Starfire that she shouldn't be angry, because it was nothing. He gave her flowers in her locker.

"Oh my gosh," Starfire said as she opened her locker to reveal the flowers. Robin stood next to her. Robin then noticed that he forgot to put a card.

"Who do you think it is from? Speedy? Aqua lad?" She said smelling the flowers in front of Robin. Robin looked at her in disappointment. No, they're from me, Star, He thought. Then he walked away.

After school, Robin, Beast boy, and Cyborg drove in Beast boy's car.

"Then I try to give her flowers and she thinks it's from someone else," Robin told them.

"That sucks," Beast boy said turning, "Did you tell her the flowers were from you?"

"No,"

"Yeah did you even try to tell Starfire that Kitten is threatening you to go out with her?" Cyborg said.

"No," Robin sighed.

Beast boy dropped off Cyborg. Then the two of them started talking. The music was on low and the weather outside was slightly windy. Beast boy started talking about Raven and Terra.

"Which one do you like more?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Beast boy shrugged as he pulled up to Robin's house.

"Well you better figure it out," Robin got out and closed the door. He walked up to his house and closed the door.

Starfire put the flowers on her dresser and smelt them some more, she loved them a lot. She went on her bed thinking of who would have given her such a beautiful thing. She started to say some names out loud.

"Speedy? May be. Aqua lad? May be. Gizmo? No. Robin?" She stopped, thinking of his name made her think of how nice he was, she thought of him for a while smiling. Then she thought of Kitten, and then she said, "No." She thought some more of the people who might have given it to her.

Out of the blue she thought, may be she could win Robin over. She said, "Magic's in the Makeup." She went to her makeup set and started putting some on. She thought she was very beautiful and thought may be Robin would like her again.


	17. Platinum Blonde Life

I don't own Teen Titans, or ze Title of ze chapters, but I do own ze story.

Platinum Blonde Life

She went to school, walking down the halls. Every person looking at her. She knew that Robin had to come back for sure, she adored him. She walked to her locker, going to the right combination. She walked up to her home room and sat down. Every one was there, except Robin. She felt mad that he hadn't come to school, but she forgot about him when she started drawing hearts.

Robin came in at last. He sat down and the teacher gave him a detention slip for being late. He signed it and gave it back to the teacher, on his way back he saw Starfire's makeup. He couldn't believe how much the makeup brought out her eyes. She waited for him to compliment her, but he never did.

At lunch time, she was surprised that Robin didn't dump Kitten for her. She knew she couldn't stop there. She had to do something. Kitten giggled as she held onto Robin's arm. Robin was really annoyed, but acted like he was enjoying himself. Starfire sat under the tree as they approached her. Starfire smiled at them and looked down, not to see their disgusting display, or just Kitten's.

The next week on Tuesday, Starfire had an idea. She walked to the store and bought a little bottle for herself. She quickly ran home and went to the bathroom. When she came out of that bathroom she had platinum blonde hair. She was so psyched to go to school tomorrow.

The next morning she put on her uniform and put on a light jacket with a hood. She didn't want any one to see what she had done to her hair. She walked to her school, books pressed against her chest and a big grin that could tear her face. She walked to her locker and then to the classroom. She was so nervous, she felt like she didn't want to take off her hood. She walked in; everyone stared at her, thinking she was crazy. She sat down and looked at Beast boy who had one eye brow raised in the air. She smiled at Cyborg and Bumble Bee. Robin looked at her too.

She slowly took off her hood as everyone in the class saw her platinum blonde hair. Their eyes widened at the sight of her hair. Then she took off her jacket and Bumble Bee stared at it, like Starfire had a devil coming out of her head.

"Girl, no you didn't," Bumble bee told her.

"I like it," the boys said.

"Thank you," Starfire smiled. Still they couldn't believe what she did to her hair; she looked like a new person, a different person.

Starfire went to her next period; Raven looked at her in shock. Raven grabbed a strand of hair and studied it.

"What did you do to your hair?"

"Dyed it, do you like it?"

"It's okay." Raven sitting back in her seat.

The whole class had their eyes on Starfire's hair. All day her hair was a distraction to people. Some people loved her new look and some people thought she looked better with red hair. At lunch time, Robin grabbed Starfire as she was walking. Starfire didn't know who had grabbed her, until she saw the strangers face. Starfire looked at Robin as Robin did the same. They stood in silence looking at each another.

"Starfire, I got to tell you this quick," Robin began.

Starfire nodded waiting to hear what Robin had to say. She hoped it was something she wanted to hear.

"The thing is. I am going out with K…"

"Robin, there you are. Oh my gosh," Kitten said, and then stopped to see Starfire in Robin's grasp, "What are you doing with my boyfriend?" She eyed Starfire.

Starfire looked at Robin, and then broke free of his grasp. Starfire was furious and she left into the cafeteria. Robin was so furious about Kitten, but he made a deal with her. Kitten squeezed Robin and kissed him on the cheek as they walked into the cafeteria.

After school, Beast boy gave Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Robin and Bumble Bee a ride to their homes. Cyborg sat in the back with Bumble Bee on his lap, Raven sat in the front. Starfire and Robin sat in the back, not talking. They were all crowded, but at least they were being transported. Beast boy stopped at Bumble Bee's house first, Bumble Bee got off and before heading to her house, she gave Cyborg a kiss. Starfire saw them kiss and felt like she was worth nothing.

Soon after everyone was gone except Starfire and Robin. Starfire wondered if Beast boy did this on purpose. Starfire sat in front, trying to avoid Robin. Beast boy whispered to Starfire, "Do you like Robin?" Then Starfire blushed, and then nodded. Beast boy pulled to Starfire's house and she got off, thanking him for giving her a ride.

Beast boy then said, "She likes you,"

"How do you know?" Robin said tired and angry.

"She told me, just now,"

"She does?" Robin asked.

"Of course, why don't you call her when you get home or something?"

Beast boy drove to Robin's house. Robin got off and headed to his house. Then he walked to his room and went to the telephone and called Starfire. The phone rang five times until Starfire answered, "Hello?"

"Uh, Starfire?"

Starfire went blank and her heart pounded hard, "Yeah," She said coolly, trying to hide her nervousness.

"I just wanted to say," he stopped

"Yes, Robin?" She asked delightfully.

"That I," some one was calling Starfire, "You."

"Huh? I am most sorry, Robin, but there's some one on my other line." She pressed the flash button. Robin waited for her to talk to him. Then she said, "Sorry, Robin, it is for my mother. Bye." She hung up. He hung up, he was angry that he didn't just tell her.


	18. Don't Speak

I don't own Teen Titans, or da Title of da chapters, but I do own da story.

Don't Speak

The next day Robin was on his way to school. The autumn wind was cold and hit his eyes as he walked; making his eyes water. He had a coat on with a scarf. He heard a car pull by him and honk three times, which startled him. It was Beast boy with Cyborg in the passenger seat. Cyborg motioned his head to join them and without hesitation, Robin climbed in the back. Beast boy sped off.

"So, I bet you're going out with Starfire," Beast boy said.

"No," Robin slumped.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" Cyborg asked surprised.

"I didn't get to tell her. I called, I told her, but she didn't hear me because someone on the other line called her."

"Are you going to tell her though?" Beast boy asked.

"I don't know," Robin shrugged.

Beast boy pulled into a parking spot at the school. They all got off to feel the coldness and they headed inside. When they opened the school doors the heat rushed into warm them. They left in different directions, heading to their lockers. Robin was at his locker taking out books when he felt a body behind him and hands rub his chest.

"Wow, you are so cold," the voice said. Robin recognized the voice, "want me to warm you up?"

"What do you want, Kitten?" Robin said sighing.

"Nothing, just to see you and warm you up," She giggled.

"Well, I have to go before I'm late," he said walking off.

"But you have five minutes," Kitten yelled after him.

"The teacher likes me to be early to write on the board," he lied.

Everyone was coming in, some of them coughing and sneezing. Starfire ran in the room trying to race the bell. She didn't want to sign another detention slip. She sat down, they looked at her. It was the first time they saw her in casual clothes. She wore dark jeans and a pink shirt with a purple trench coat. She noticed them looking at her, "What? It is freezing," she told them.

She went to her social studies class and sat down in her usual seat. Mr. Wilkinson gave Starfire an evil look.

"What happened to your proper dress code?" Mr. Wilkinson asked.

"Today is the starting of autumn," she told him.

Mr. Wilkinson looked at her evilly and continued with class. The autumn was getting to her; she looked at the window to see the trees turning colors. She wanted to fall asleep under one. She day dreamed in Mr. Wilkinson's class, every day dream she had, led to the same thing, Robin. She wondered what Robin was going to tell her the day before. The bell rang and everyone was excited to leave.

Starfire ran down and went to the cafeteria. Robin called out to her from behind a vending machine; she wondered why he was hiding.

"Pssst, Starfire!" He whispered motioning to come towards him. She walked up to him.

"What?" she asked her eye brow rose.

"I tried to tell you yesterday. Well it's about me and Kitten, we aren't…." Starfire put a finger on his lip.

"Don't speak, Robin. It is okay if you have feelings for…Kitten. Robin, you don't have to tell me anymore," She said.

"Starfire, you don't und…." He tried to explain to her.

"Robin, it is okay, I promise." She left.

She ate her lunch and people who skipped lunch ran back inside, yelling that there was rain. Everyone stayed in, not wanting to get wet.

"Oh no you don't! You rotten kids," the janitor yelled, "you make too much noise and you drive me insane! You better go outside!"

The students left one by one outside. Some of the girls screamed because their hair was fixed. Starfire went outside and felt little droplets of water fall on her. She went to the tree where they hung out. The leaves were beautiful and some of them were falling swiftly down. She lied down still feeling the water fall on her face. The rest of the gang joined her, looking up at the sky and looking at the little rain drops come down. Kitten had joined them and complained about the rain.

The bell rang and they all raced back inside, their hairs all wet and their clothes. Beast boy came in first and he bragged about it.

"Oh my god, I barely noticed that we could have been struck by lightning," Bumble Bee gasped.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"We were under a tree,"

Everyone laughed and they didn't notice either. The rain got harder and the thunder was booming. They felt sorry for the next grade that would have to be outside after they ate. They rushed to their lockers, the floors muddy and slippery from the people that had been stepping in the mud.

"Hey, Starfire," Beast boy came.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I'm having a wicked party on the thirty first of October, I want you to come,"

"Cool," she said excited.

"Be there or be square," Beast boy joked as he walked to his next class.


	19. I Throw My Toys Around

I don't own Teen Titans, or le Title of le chapters, but I do own le story.

I Throw My Toys Around

Starfire went to her next class, the lightning flashed and there were thunder noises. She loved to look at the window to see the trees getting watered. She hoped that Beast boy could give her a ride if the rain was still pouring, she didn't want to get sick. She thought that she could walk home in the rain. She listened to her boring teacher as he tried to make everyone listen to his important sayings.

Starfire was going to her seventh period. Before she opened the door Speedy rushed up to her.

"Hey, if it isn't raining tomorrow, do you want to play football with us?"

"Yeah, only if it's not raining," Starfire told him and she went into her class.

Eighth period came and it was still raining. Starfire thought it was wonderful to hear the rain and to see the lightning. Outside was a cloudy grey and she seen the autumn leaves that were the only thing that was colored, she wish she had had a camera. Before she knew it the bell rang. The whole class left and Starfire was the only one that left the class last.

"Robin, Kori is going to be at her locker and she can't ignore us as we're kissing," Kitten said dragging Robin towards Starfire's locker.

"Are you sure we should even be doing this?" Robin asked her.

"Do you want to do this or not?" Kitten asked back at him.

"Actually," Robin started.

"We have a deal, Robin," Kitten said.

Starfire went to her locker and opened it.

"Okay, let's go," Kitten said. Kitten went five lockers from Starfire's locker. Starfire looked at them smiling. Kitten got angry and made out with Robin. Kitten scooted down right next to Starfire. She looked at Robin, who was pretending to enjoy what was going on. Starfire looked at them trying to ignore them, but shut her locker loud. She stomped off.

The rain still poured down and she heard footsteps running after her in the puddles of water. She walked to Beast boy's car where everyone was crowded in. She opened the door to hear them say her name and they immediately stopped when she opened the door. She knew that they were talking about her, she became even angrier, and she slammed the door. She decided to walk and it was raining still. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Robin spun her around. She looked up at him and she was angry with him. She turned around and kept walking faster and faster until she was running home. She heard Robin call her name several times. How could he make out with Kitten in front of me? He did it on purpose, she thought.

She could feel the coldness go down her throat, to make it worse she was taking deep breaths because she was crying. She approached to her home, panting furiously. She stomped up her stairs, she got into her room and she grabbed her whole books off her shelf and threw them on the floor, she was so raged. She screamed and kicked her bed. She threw her stuff all around her room and she cooled off and she sat on the floor. Her hands in her face and she sobbed. Her platinum blonde hair went in front of her face, making it look like a jungle.

A knock on the door hit her door. Starfire refused to talk to anyone at the moment. She stayed in her room all night, looking at the mess she made. She turned on the radio, it was static from the lightning that had been going on outside. She turned off her light and sat on her bed overlooking outside and the rain. The rain fitted her mood. She heard and felt the rains cry and she felt the same way. She had never loved someone like Robin before. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it, still looking at the rain fall down. She replayed what happened in her mind and she threw her pillow at her closet. Then she became tired of the rain and she fell asleep.


	20. Move On

I don't own Teen Titans, or la Title of la chapters, but I do own la story.

Move On

Starfire woke up the next morning, thinking of the day before. She decided to move on and forget about Robin, since it was no use anyway. For her, it was hard to see someone she loved, love another, especially someone everybody hated. She dressed lazily and she was happy it was a Friday. In about three more weeks she had to get ready for Beast boy's party.

She started to cough and sneeze, she remembered she was running and crying in the rain and now she regretted doing that. She went down stairs and her dad heard her coughing.

"Is this because of the rain, dear? Yesterday, you were kind of soaking," her dad said.

Starfire nodded. Her nose began to run and she quickly put her hand to cover her nose.

"I think you need a car, Kori," Mr. Anders said.

"Okay,"

"I know you passed your driving test, but you never actually said you wanted a car. But today is your lucky day; you won't have to worry about getting rides and walking in bad weather." Starfire smiled at him and then hugged him, "Go to school and when you come home we'll go to car dealership,"

Starfire walked out the door. The pavement was wet from yesterday's rain. The rain on the road smelt good to her as she walked to her school. She couldn't wait to have her own car. She guessed it was okay to just be friends with Robin and to forget about the relationship with him and Kitten, she didn't want to have to dress to impress anymore. She looked at her blonde hair as it moved with the wind. She couldn't believe how jealous she was of Kitten and she couldn't believe she almost destroyed her room because of Robin.

She went to her home room class. She sat in a different seat away from her friends, remembering that they were talking about her. She wanted to tell her friends that she was getting a car, but she decided that she had no friends. At lunch time Starfire walked by herself around the black top.

"Hey, it's not raining," Speedy approached her.

"Yeah, but I am not in the mood and I have caught the sickness," she said while her nose was plugged up.

"Well okay, make sure to play with us whenever you want," Speedy said.

Starfire only gave him a smile. She looked at the leaves and the sky was still cloudy, but it wasn't raining. She saw the mountains, they were foggy and she could barely see them. Raven walked by her, she was quiet for a moment then she asked, "Why aren't you hanging with us?"

Starfire was silent and she looked up at Raven, "I heard you, all of you doing the backstabbing behind me,"

"Yeah, I wish I could tell you, but we weren't backstabbing you, I promise that," Raven said.

"Just tell me,"

"It's a secret," Starfire looked away from her, she was angry, "Kori; I'm really good at keeping secrets,"

"Even from a friend?" Starfire asked. Raven just looked at her and didn't say a word.

"Then just go! Go and be happy with all your friends! Go and talk about me all you want!" Starfire screamed. Raven could see her breath rush out in the cool air. Starfire walked away from her, she sniffed a few times. Starfire knew that everyone was against her. She chose to move on from her friends, no one was talking to her from that day on.

After school, Starfire walked home. Her dad was waiting for her, she got in the car and they drove off to the car dealership. Starfire was upset and yet happy. She couldn't wait to get her car and she had been waiting all day.


	21. A Little Something Refreshing

I don't own Teen Titans, or el Title of el chapters, but I do own el story.

A Little Something Refreshing

The next day, Starfire took off in her Dodge Viper. It was white with red stripes. She was so proud of it, it was really fast. She felt that it fit her perfectly. She pulled up in the parking lot in the school. She saw that Beast boy was coming and parked by her car, he didn't notice until she got out.

"Sweet ride!" He called out to her, she smiled at him.

In home room, everyone wanted to talk about her new car. She rejected to talk to any one. Bumble Bee sat next to her. Bumble Bee looked at her for a while and Starfire stared back.

"Girl, you better listen to me," Bumble Bee started.

Starfire nodded at her, not wanting to hear what Bumble Bee had to say.

"I just can't hold it in any longer. You see Kitten's been threatening Robin to go out with her,"

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed that Robin doesn't like her?"

"No," Starfire shook her head; she thought that he had been enjoying himself since she saw his happy face with her.

"The thing is, he actually likes you," The bell rang.

Starfire's heart fluttered, the day had been getting better. She tried to run up to Robin, but the students were in her way. She went to her next class and she couldn't stop thinking of Robin. Social Studies came; the day had been going by fast. There was a substitute.

"Sorry, everyone, Mr. Wilkinson has been bitten by the snakes in the front of the school. Unfortunately, the exterminator didn't do such a fine job," The teacher said.

Starfire's day seemed to have been getting better. To make it more better the substitute actually adored Starfire. At lunch time, Starfire waited for Robin to pass by, she was so happy to see him walking by himself. Her heart pounded, that was the only thing she heard. As Robin passed by she grabbed him.

"Whoa!" Robin yelled.

"Robin, why didn't you tell me Kitten was threatening you?" She held his hands, they felt warm.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand," Robin smiled as he hugged her. She hugged him back and she was overjoyed, "Mind if I catch a ride with you today?"

"Not at all,"


	22. Making Out

I don't own Teen Titans, or de Title of de chapters, but I do own de story.

Making Out

"Kitten, we need to talk," Robin looked at Kitten.

"Oh, Robin, what it is it?" Kitten smiled at him.

"I'm going to break up with you,"

"What? You can't, we have a deal. You disobey me and I tell Kori you don't like her anymore." Kitten said through trenched teeth.

"Sorry, she figured it out that the love we had wasn't real," Robin walked away.

"You so haven't seen the last of me!" Kitten shrieked.

Starfire waited outside for him by her viper. He came out and went to her car. They sat down as Starfire drove out of the parking lot. Starfire sped off and went through the neighborhood.

"The flowers in your locker, was from me," Robin told her.

"Thank you, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Robin shrugged.

Starfire stopped by Robin's house; Robin looked out and didn't move. Starfire looked at him awkwardly.

"Starfire, I don't feel like going to my house just yet, I want to go out in the city, if you want to."

"Sure," Starfire turned around and peeled out.

For awhile they listened to the music and talked. Then they stopped by the mall. Starfire and Robin got off and went inside the mall. They walked to the food court and ordered some hamburgers. They laughed about Kitten and talked about her. Then they talked about the party that Beast boy was having. Then they looked at each other from across the table for about three minutes. Then they leaned closer and started kissing each other. They broke free and they were so embarrassed.

"Well I am guessing you want to go home?" Starfire asked.

"Sure," Robin and Starfire got up and walked out the mall.

Starfire sat in her car and Robin looked at her. Then Starfire looked at him again. Then they started making out unstoppable. Robin ran his hands through her blonde hair, Starfire's felt like her heart wanted to leap out. Robin started kissing the sides of Starfire's neck which made her giggle. Then they stopped immediately, Starfire started the car and drove off. She felt butterflies flying in her stomach, she felt Robin's glances on her and she blushed.

Starfire stopped in front of Robin's house, before he got out he kissed her on the cheek and said bye to her as he closed the door. She watched him as he went inside. She screamed in happiness, and she drove off.

That same day, Robin went to her house and knocked on the door. The butler opened it, and Robin told him he was there to see Kori. The butler called down Kori and Starfire saw Robin. She went outside and hugged him. They decided to walk around the neighborhood. Then they sat down on a bench. Robin pop kissed her, and then she grabbed him and they made out. Starfire broke the kiss and cuddled next to him. The sun went down and Robin walked Starfire back to her house.

"Thanks, Robin," Starfire said.

Robin smiled and said, "I love you,"

"I love you, too," She walked back inside waving at him.


	23. Sunday Morning

I don't own Teen Titans, or the Title of the chapters, but I do own the story.

Sunday Morning

The next day Starfire happily woke up from her bed. She was excited for the day and for the next. She was enjoying everything that was going on. She looked out her window and saw the beautiful sky. She hopped off her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She took her time in the shower and hurried out. She put on a regular T shirt that matched her figure and bellbottom pants.

She walked down stairs, told her parents' good bye, and drove to the mall. She wanted to look around to see what clothes were on sale. She looked around the mall going to different stores and tiring her self out. Some people were walking around because it was morning. The clothes store she wanted to go in wasn't opened it yet so she stayed in the food court eating salad.

Of all the days, Kitten walked in the food court. Starfire tried to look down and she tried to cover her blonde hair. Kitten immediately saw her and walked towards her with a sway. She stood right by Starfire.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," Kitten calmly said. Starfire looked up slowly to see Kitten, "If it isn't the wannabe Platinum Blonde girl."

"What do you want?" Starfire demanded.

"Nothing," Kitten started, "Just because you're jealous of me doesn't mean you have to be me," Kitten looked at Starfire's hair.

Starfire tried to ignore her, "Please, go away," Starfire asked politely.

"Look, I'm not going to '_go away_', until I get _MY _Robin back!" Kitten screamed. Everyone who was in the food court looked their way.

"Robin doesn't like you. Can't you accept that?" Starfire got up and started walking to her car. The store she had been waiting for wasn't opened, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from Kitten. Kitten walked towards her.

"Look, I want my revenge. Come to the park at noon so I can beat the hell out of you, whore. If I win, you give up Robin. If you win, I'll leave you alone." Kitten shouted at Starfire.

"Fine, I will go." Starfire told her as she left the building. Starfire went into her car and drove to her house. She went up the stairs and locked herself in her room. She didn't want to waste her energy, all her energy was going on Kitten. She looked at her clock, it read: 10:38. What am I going to do for the rest of the morning? She asked herself. She decided to read a book.

She had read eighty pages and she was on the fifth chapter. She looked at the time: 11:45. It was almost noon; she set her book aside and stood up from her bed. She walked down stairs and out to her car. She started it and peeled out to the park. She wasn't their yet, she only saw children playing on the playground and players on the basketball court. She got out of her car and she waited by a bench.

Kitten came, her hair was tied up. Starfire walked towards Kitten. Kitten charged at Starfire, Starfire lay on the floor being slapped by Kitten. Starfire slapped Kitten with the back of her hand and Kitten lay on the floor. Starfire got up and Kitten the same. Kitten grabbed Starfire's hair pulling some of it out, "You don't deserve this hair color!"

Starfire kicked Kitten and went towards her and started strangling Kitten. Kitten made sounds of pain. Then Starfire took apart Kitten's hair. Children saw this and became frightened and some basketball players stopped to watch them. Kitten slapped Starfire to the grass. Starfire tried to regain some strength, but she lay there being slapped and scratched. Then Starfire punched Kitten. Starfire panted furiously and she tried to regain some more strength. Speedy came and saw the fight; he grabbed Kitten from getting to Starfire.

"Roy, what the hell are you doing here?" Kitten shouted her hair all over her face.

Starfire's hair was all over her face. Speedy picked up Starfire; she was ready bleed from her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Speedy asked.

Starfire nodded, she lost her energy from strangling Kitten. Starfire looked at an angry Kitten. Kitten looked at Starfire and shook her head slowly at her.

"Want me to take you home?" Speedy asked.

"No, I have my car. I will be okay," Starfire walked to her car.

"This isn't over!" Kitten screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so upset that she didn't get all of her anger out on Starfire. Starfire went inside her car and drove to Robin's house; she didn't want her parents to know she was in a fight. Starfire walked up the steps to Robin's house and knocked on his door. Robin opened it and saw her.

"What happened?" he asked concerned. She smiled at him as she went in the house.

"Fight," she told him.

"With who? It was Kitten, wasn't it?" he looked at the scratches on her face. She nodded; she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He walked to his bathroom and got out peroxide. He put some on her cheeks as she made a pain look. She smiled at him again. She couldn't help herself, so she kissed him and he kissed her back. She realized that it was almost one. She broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," She got up from the couch.

"Okay, well I'll call you," Robin said back to her. Starfire got into her car and she went home. She went inside and her maid saw her face.

"Oh my, what happened?" the maid put her hand to her cheek.

"Nothing, it was an accident," She lied.

Her parents were ready to go out to eat lunch. To their surprise Starfire's face was scratched.

"Dear, what happened?" Mrs. Anders put her hands to Starfire's face.

"Accident, I'll be fine," Starfire took her mother's hand from her face.

"I think you should stay here then, dear," her mother looked at the scratches on Starfire's face.

Her parents went out and went to go eat at a restaurant. If she didn't go out with her parents, her parents would be back until midnight, they always went somewhere on Sunday's. Starfire went upstairs to listen to her radio. Time went by fast and it was already night fall. She heard a sound from a window. Robin was outside throwing rocks at her window. She opened the window and looked down to see who it was. Robin waved at her and she smiled down at him.

"Come down!" he shouted.

Starfire went down stairs; he was waiting for her by the side walk. She hugged him.

"Let's walk around," he held her hand. She grinned at him and nodded. They walked around the block. The stars in the sky were shining above them, they were enjoying themselves. Starfire talked about Kitten fighting her. Then they sat on a bench looking at the road. Starfire cuddled by Robin looking at the stars and the moon.

"That star is you," Robin pointed at the brightest star.

"Wow," she kissed Robin, "What time is it?"

"Midnight," he looked at his watch.

"Oh no, I have to go," she got up.

Starfire kissed Robin and started running. Robin ran after her and he caught up to her. Robin suggested that he give her a piggy back ride. Starfire jumped on his back and started laughing as Robin started running with her. Her parents had already pulled up and Robin said his farewell to Starfire as she went inside.

She ran up the stairs and jumped into her pajamas. School was tomorrow and she didn't want to look tired.


	24. Everything's Wrong

I don't own Teen Titans, or the Title of the chapters, but I do own the story.

Everything's Wrong

Everyone went to school the next morning. Starfire put on her uniform like she always did. She wondered when her parent's would let her wear regular clothes. Beast boy's Halloween party was just around the corner and some people were getting ready for it. Starfire drove to school and she noticed that her gas was low. She parked in the nearby space next to the school. Everyone adored Starfire's car and she kept getting compliments.

"I can't believe she has a better car than me!" Kitten groaned. She had a fuchsia Toyota Supra. Everyone loved it, until they saw Starfire's car, "I'm going to ruin her life," Kitten snickered.

Third period seemed to be going well for Starfire. Jinx came up to her during transition. Starfire remembered that Jinx was no good at all. Starfire tried not to pay attention to her and ignored her. Then Jinx tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you going out with Robin?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah," Starfire answered suspiciously.

"Well, I saw him kissing another girl. I think, he's cheating on you behind your back," Jinx grinned, "I can get you proof," Jinx tried to remember her lines that she and Kitten had practiced.

"Yeah, sure," Starfire nodded sadly.

"Okay. Oh yeah, I overheard him talking to his friends that he just wanted to go out with you so he could get in your pants. Bye," Jinx walked off.

Starfire was a little sad to hear what Jinx said. She didn't believe anything of what Jinx had said. She kept thinking over what she said and then 'proof' came to Starfire's mind. It is true, Starfire thought. Starfire saw Robin down the hall and she tried to see if he was acting odd. He acted the same as he ever did and she was quite relieved. Starfire then decided it was just a lie and Beast boy had said Jinx was bad luck.

That day, after school, Starfire dropped off Robin at his house. Jinx and Kitten were waiting for him. Jinx had a camera in her hand. Jinx put the camera down and walked towards him.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" Robin stopped in his tracks.

"I must tell you something. You know how Starfire just speeds off like that? Well, she's meeting Speedy every day. She's cheating on you behind your back." Jinx said, "I know it's sad, I didn't want to tell you that. It's very heartbreaking about what she's been doing,"

"Starfire wouldn't do that," Robin told her.

"I can get you proof. So then you'll believe me," Robin nodded at her. She walked away and Kitten walked up towards him. She grabbed his hands and put them around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked curiously.

Without saying anything, Kitten kissed him and he closed his eyes, he was surprised. Jinx flashed the camera and ran. Robin looked everywhere, he thought he saw a flash, but little did he know what was going on.

"Tootles," Kitten waved at him.

He didn't know what just went on and he walked up to his house.

The next morning Starfire went to school. She was going to her locker when Jinx showed up with her knee high purple and black socks and her pink hair tied in piggy tails at the bottom of her head.

"Here is your proof. I have no idea who that girl is, she looks like Kitten." Jinx handed her the photo. Starfire grabbed it and looked surprised to see Robin kissing Kitten. Tears filled her eyes.

"Robin looks… surprised," Starfire studied the picture, she saw Robin's arms around Kitten.

"Oh shoot! I thought I got them making out afterwards!" Jinx pretended to be disappointed.

"No, that is okay, I have the proof I need," Starfire couldn't take her eyes off the picture.

"Well, just so Robin doesn't know that I took a picture of him, I'll just take that back," She grabbed the photo away from Starfire, "Just be careful, he's using you to get in your pants, remember."

At lunch time Starfire talked to Raven about Robin cheating on her. They walked by the trees and on the black top.

"I cannot believe Robin is using me," Starfire told her.

"It's not like him. Is everything okay between the both of you?" Raven asked.

"Everything's wrong." Was all that came out.

That same day, after school, Kitten paid Speedy to go and kiss Starfire. Jinx quickly took the picture and Starfire looked at Speedy surprised. Speedy was ashamed to have kissed her, since she was the best player playing football. Starfire realized that all Speedy wanted to do was get close to her by asking her to play football with them.

The next day Robin was looking for Starfire. Jinx went up to him, photo in hand and with the widest grin too. Robin looked at the picture, he was jealous that Starfire was cheating on him. He wanted to talk to Starfire about all this. His face became red with anger and jealousy. For that day Starfire and Robin didn't talk.


	25. ExGirlfriend

I don't own Teen Titans, or the Title of the chapters, but I do own the story.

Ex-Girlfriend

On Wednesday Kitten and Jinx's plan were going really well. Robin had broken up with Starfire and Starfire hated Robin for not telling her that he had been cheating on her. To Starfire everything seemed like there was something going on about the whole thing, but she soon forgot about it. Starfire wept at lunch time, she sat on the toilet in the stalls. Raven, Bumble Bee and Terra were in there.

"I always knew I'd end up his ex-girlfriend," Starfire cried.

"Don't say that, girl," Bumble Bee said through the stall.

They tried to comfort her as hard as they could, but she kept crying. It was hard for her to imagine Robin and her apart, since they loved each other so much. Every one thought they knew that nothing could tear them apart, at all.

"I can't believe she cheated on me with Speedy!" Robin told Beast boy and Cyborg.

"She's a dream maker and a heart breaker." Beast boy said.

Robin got up from the table they were sitting in and went outside. He was so angry with Starfire that he wanted to stop thinking of her. Beast boy and Cyborg watched as Robin left.

"Who do you like, Beast boy?" Cyborg asked trying to forget about Robin.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Raven or Terra?" Cyborg grinned.

"Both," Beast boy said.

"C'mon you can't be two timing. If you had to choose one,"

"I don't know."

"Never mind, shut up, their coming," Cyborg looked at Bumble Bee, and then Terra and Raven.

"Did you know that two periods are playing together in P.E.?" Terra asked, everyone shook their heads.

Fifth period came and it was P.E.. Starfire put on her black shorts and a white small T shirt. She had been told that Fifth period and students who had it Sixth period were competing each other that day. She remembered that Robin had Physical Education class that period. She felt weird in her stomach, she didn't want to see Robin after he had broken up with her.

Her P.E. coach blew the whistle for them to line up. Robin came up with his class and Starfire looked at him at the corner of her eye.

"Fifth period versus sixth in football," The coach whistled. All the girls became frightened and some were even mad that the coach decided on this.

Starfire looked at Robin while he wasn't looking at her, but she stared at him too long and he saw her looking at him. She quickly looked away and blushed.

Speedy was quarter back and everyone was behind him ready to say the cue. Starfire started running when he said "Hike" and he threw the ball at another teammate. Fortunately, the person made it to a touch down. Her team kicked the ball and someone caught it. Starfire couldn't tell and she ran after the boy and she noticed it was Robin. She hoped that he didn't think she was chasing him because she missed him. She grabbed him and she threw him on the ground, she didn't realize her own strength. He looked up at her and she had had wide eyes and she wanted to say sorry, but she didn't want to, because he cheated on her.

After a while, Starfire's team won because of her and other teammates. They all cheered and Speedy gave her a high five. They all walked back to their locker rooms to go to their next class. The bell rang and they all walked to the next class. Robin tried hard to look away from Starfire as she walked down the halls, but he couldn't help it.

Eighth period came and Starfire looked at Robin several times and so did he. Starfire looked at him through the corner of her eye and when he looked at her she would blush. Starfire still loved Robin, but she could never forgive him for what he did to her.

As the last period bell rang, Starfire rushed out to go her car.


	26. Detective

I don't own Teen Titans, or the Title of the chapters, but I do own the story.

Detective

The next day Starfire was going to her third period. Kitten was walking ahead of her; Starfire saw a picture of her and Speedy kissing on her binder. Why would Kitten have a picture like that? Starfire wondered. She went to her third period class, she kept wondering why it was on her binder.

She saw Robin; she wanted to ask him if he ever saw that picture. She was afraid that he would just ignore her.

"Robin, I just want to ask you something,"

"What?" he didn't look at her.

"Did you see a picture of," she stopped, she didn't want him to get angry if he did see it, "me and Speedy kissing?"

"Yes. Please, if you're going to make fun of me, why don't you do it with Speedy," He walked away from her as quickly as he could.

Starfire was trying to find all the pieces and none of it made sense. The kissing wasn't real with her and Speedy. She remembered that she saw a flash and that Jinx let her see a picture of Robin and Kitten. Robin looked surprised and he looked like he was ready to push her off. Starfire felt confused, she just needed a few more answers.

She went up to Speedy during lunch. He was on the black top as usual and she saw a few more people there. She approached Speedy with a Hello and she just wanted to ask him a lot of questions.

"Speedy, I have to ask you something," She asked and he nodded, "I want to know why you kissed me that day. Please just tell me why," She begged.

"Look, I promised Kitten I wouldn't say this. She was jealous of Robin and you together, so she paid me to kiss you to ruin the both of you,"

Starfire was upset to hear that Speedy would do such a thing like that. She realized that somebody, may be even Jinx, took the picture of them and she used it against her. It soon made sense. She couldn't wait to tell Robin.

Eighth period came by and she waited for Robin. Every student came in and he was last. He sat down and she tried to get his attention, but he never looked at her. She then tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at her.

"We need to talk," she whispered.

"What's there to talk about? It's too late to talk about you cheating on me," Robin looked at her angrily.

"Robin, it is Kitten, she's planting all these lies on us to hate each other. Please, Robin, listen to me,"

"Whatever," he looked away from her.

She was so furious with him that if she opened her mouth she would yell at him. She couldn't believe he didn't believe her. He could at least agree and pretended to believe. She knew that he was still angry and it seemed like she couldn't get him to at least become friends with her.


	27. I'm Closing all the Curtains

I don't own Teen Titans, or the Title of the chapters, but I do own the story.

I'm Closing All the Curtains

She sat in her room, looking at all her things in her room. She hated public school and she wanted to go back to how she was living. Public school was so cruel, how could any one do that to her? Tears rushed her eyes in a heart beat. She still looked at all the stuff in your room. She looked at the window. The window that she saw Robin from, the window that Robin threw rocks to, to get her attention. She closed the curtains; she never wanted to look at that window again.

She wanted to call someone; she wanted comfort from some one. She called Bumble Bee and Raven to come over. She walked around impatiently for them to come, she heard the door bell ring through out the house, she quickly ran down the stairs. They both walked in the house and she told them to come up stairs. Bumble Bee never saw her house and was amazed of how big Starfire's house was. They sat on her bed and looked around.

"I can not believe Kitten ruined me and Robin," Starfire sat down at her dresser.

"That's what she does, she ruins you if she doesn't like you," Raven told her.

"Girl, here's my saying about her, 'If you think life's a bitch, wait until you meet her'. Everyone should know that," Bumble Bee said. Starfire agreed and nodded.

The next day her maid awoke her from sleeping. Starfire squinted as her maid opened the curtains of the window. Starfire opened her eyes even more and jumped off her bed, she didn't feel like going to school.

"Ms. Anders, you have a beautiful view through this window," her maid said.

"I know, that's why I closed it," Starfire's eyes saddened, the beautiful view reminded her too much of Robin. Her maid was confused by this and started fixing Starfire's bed. Starfire got dressed and combed her hair, today she decided to put peacock feathered earrings on and put her hair back. Just because she was sad, didn't mean she could dress up. She was glad it was Friday, she was glad to have a two day vacation, and then she remembered that the thirty first of October was tomorrow, she didn't get ready for it. She promised herself she would go to the mall right after school. She remembered she was running out of gas and she needed to get to the nearest gas station, she quickly ran down stairs, the cold wind hitting her face was refreshing.

She went to the gas station and she filled it up, some people admired her car, and some were even jealous. She seemed to be at the gas station forever, school was starting in just three minutes, she was so glad to have a viper to race her way to school. Fortunately, she made it to the parking lot in three minutes, but she still needed to go her locker and that would take at least another two minutes.

She walked into her class late and she received a detention slip for the next day. She was so angry that she didn't get gas the day before. She couldn't go to Beast boy's party, unless she didn't go to detention at all. Her depression was getting her to do things wrong and she knew it. She knew if she was happy, she wouldn't have been doing the mistakes she had been doing.

Everyone admired her earrings and it lifted her spirit, since she had a low one. Robin wanted to compliment, but he decided not to. She is looking extra pretty, he thought. Then he figured that Starfire was doing it on purpose to get his attention.

That day seemed to go by slow, but Starfire was already in her car leaving to her house. She walked up to her room and she saw the curtains opened, she quickly closed them. She remembered that she wanted to go shopping for her Halloween outfit. She looked around at some outfits and nothing seemed to be right. Then she saw a black leather outfit with cat ears that go over your head. She thought it was cute and decided to buy it.

She went back to her house and went up the stairs, she got to her room and she saw the curtains opened it. She closed it immediately and looked for her maid. She saw her dusting in the living room.

"Please, do not open the curtains in my room," Starfire pleaded.

"Why, Ms. Anders?" the maid still dusted.

"Just do not, there is things that remind of a person that I do not want to be reminded of," Starfire lowered her eyes and slowly walked to her room. Soon she was getting ready for the thirty first.


	28. Let's Get Back

I don't own Teen Titans, or the Title of the chapters, but I do own the story.

Let's Get Back

The next day Starfire went into her car, dressed up as a cat, and she was so excited to go to Beast boy's party. She zoomed through the neighborhood heading for Beast boy's house. She was planning on going with Robin, but he was angry with her and she decided to stop thinking of him.

She parked at the edge of the sidewalk and she saw three cars parked right by Beast boy's house. There were pumpkins all over his yard and she heard some people yelling and laughing all at once. She walked toward his door and knocked on it, hoping someone heard her. She waited by the door patiently and Beast boy opened the door smiling. She saw him dressed up as a rock star and she smiled.

"Come on in, we're just waiting for more people to come," he led her in as he saw her leather suit.

She thought his house was very beautiful and cozy. She walked in the living room and saw Aqua lad, Speedy, Raven, Bumble Bee, Cyborg and Robin sitting on the couch. They were laughing and talking all at once and she sat down to get into the conversation. They all looked at her outfit and complimented on her costume. She saw Raven dressed up as a witch and Bumble bee as a bee. She was so happy to be there.

An hour later, more people had come, some of the people that Starfire did not know. Everyone was loud and dressed up and she could hardly hear herself think. She couldn't find anyone that she knew, so she went out in the backyard. She sat on a step and saw the swimming pool; surprisingly no one had seen it or gone out there. She just wanted to think for a while; she was astonished to see Robin sitting out there, too. She hadn't seen him when she went out. She stayed where she was and ignored him.

She could hear the loud music from outside, and then she heard someone open the screen door. She looked behind her and saw Speedy, all of a sudden the music changed into a slow song. Speedy led his hand out and asked if she would dance. Starfire was shocked to hear him say such words. She put her hand softly on top of his hand and he picked her up from where she was sitting. She immediately blushed to see him smiling at her. Robin looked at them going inside and became jealous, he was mad at himself that he ever let her go.

Starfire put her head on Speedy's chest and they danced. She could hear his heart beating and the song smoothly going. The music seemed to last forever, but when the song ended, Speedy grabbed her hand and took her to the front yard and kissed her on the lips. Starfire's eyes got big and she couldn't believe what had happened. To her it felt good to be kissed again. He kissed her again, but more passionately and she let him. For about a minute, Starfire couldn't believe what she was doing. She put her hand to his chest and moved away from him, but he was so hypnotized by her that he couldn't stop. He kissed her again and again, ignoring her when she pushed him away.

"Stop Speedy, Stop," she said repeatedly, but he ignored her, "Speedy I said 'STOP'!"

Soon Starfire was wrestling with him and she tried to back away from him, but he kept coming back. Robin walked out to the front yard, "Hey, she said 'Stop'!" Speedy and Starfire looked at him as he came out. Starfire was glad to see him again. Speedy looked at Starfire, "I'm sorry," and then he went back inside. Starfire touched her left arm and looked away from Robin.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, "I'm sorry about the things that I've said to you." Starfire still looked away from him, "I am not the same without you, please, if you want, I still want to get back together," Starfire smiled. She didn't know what to do, she felt her body get hot and she could feel her heart beating a thousand times at once. She looked at Robin and she walked toward him slowly and gave him a hug, he hugged her back and they went inside together.

A/N: anyway I just wanted to let everyone know I was still alive, school is a bummer and I'll try doing more chapters on this, because I have it all planned out, just give me a break. Love you lots!


	29. Big Distraction

I don't own Teen Titans or the Titles of the Chapters

Big Distraction

Monday, everyone seemed to have found out about Robin and Starfire had gotten back together. They were both happy souls to have each other again. Everyone was proud of them, but there was Jinx and Kitten. Kitten seemed to have gone insane to see them holding hands across the hall, her face filled with envy and hatred.

"Look at them! Just look, they both disgust me!" Kitten spat, "My hard work gone to waste!"

Jinx looked at Robin and Starfire and then at the red faced Kitten. She was a bit surprised to see the loving couple back together. It was a sort of big distraction to the whole school and Jinx could have sworn even the teachers were even excited to see them too.

"I am so joyous to be with you again, Robin," Starfire looked up at Robin.

"Me, too," Robin kissed her on the forehead.

As they walked to the rest of their gang, everyone smiled to their presence. Everyone told them how pleased they were that the two were together again. All day the praise and the fame came to them, they were delighted that everyone enjoyed them together, but it seemed to be a little too much for them.

"This is just the most hideous thing that's ever happened to me!" Kitten cried.

"I know," Jinx rolled her eyes.

"If I can't have him, no one will!" Kitten looked up with an evil smile.

Jinx seemed to have read her mind and smiled evilly. Jinx and Kitten smiled at each other and as if reading each other's minds Kitten and Jinx looked at Robin and Starfire.

"Got a plan?" Jinx hissed.

"You bet I do," Kitten squinted her eyes.

Starfire looked up at the sky, making shapes with the clouds. She sat under a tree and the beautiful grass lay comfortably under her. It seemed like all a dream to her, her getting back Robin, everyone praising her, and her just being happy. She should be at home, doing her homework, like she always did, but she just wanted to get away from it for a while and day dream. Her heart raced when she thought of Robin saving her from Speedy, she thought it was the sweetest thing Robin did for her. She wanted to spend time with Robin that afternoon, but he needed to go somewhere important. She started to daze off and then soon she was in a deep sleep.

Starfire soon opened here eyes, and then she saw two figures overlooking her. She rubbed her eyes to get a clearer view. She saw Jinx and Kitten with their demonic faces grinning down at her. Starfire jumped up, startled to see them. Kitten grabbed Starfire by her shirt and pulled her up roughly.

"I hate you!" Kitten sneered.

"I kind of figured that." Starfire replied.

"No matter how hard I try to mess you and Robin up, it never works." Kitten looked at Starfire. Jinx stood there, watching them, like she didn't know what to do.

"So you were awaiting me to do the waking up, you pervert?"

Embarrassed and furious, Kitten jumped on Starfire and started choking her, not wanting to answer Starfire's question. Starfire choked and coughed trying to get some air. Starfire made a fist and punched Kitten off of her. Starfire lay there breathing heavily, getting some air.

"Look," Starfire panted, "I do not wish to fight, it will not solve anything."

Kitten growled and scratched Starfire's cheek. Starfire made up her mind on just to fight; she wasn't going to get her butt kicked by that whore. Sure, fighting her wasn't going to solve anything, but it sure would teach Kitten a lesson. Starfire went up to Kitten and slapped her on the face; you could hear the piercing sound a mile away. Kitten grabbed onto Starfire's hair and wouldn't let go. Jinx stood there watching them, like a referee, but she wasn't going to stop them for nothing.

Starfire had an idea and she made sure Kitten's head was on top of her as she pulled Starfire's hair. They both were bent over not moving and Starfire grabbed Kitten's hair and flipped both of their bodies so that they bent backwards, instead of frontward and Starfire lifted both her feet up so that they fell and Starfire fell on top of Kitten's head. She got up and looked down at Kitten who was knocked out. Jinx was shocked to see the action and gave out gasps.

"Well, look at the time, I should be heading home," Starfire smiled at Jinx and left in her car.

The next morning Starfire left in her car to school. She got out of her car and saw Kitten with a goose egg on her forehead and Starfire giggled. She saw Robin on her way in the building; he saw a scratch on her cheek.

"Oh no, it seems as if you gotten into a fight," Robin said touching her cheek.

"Yeah," She smiled.

"Let me guess….Kitten?"

"Yeah, it is the same reason she always gets in a fight with me."

They walked in holding hands as she told him how she knocked out Kitten. Robin laughed and she giggled.

"That's pretty funny. Sometimes you need to know your own strength," he kissed her on the lips. She grinned at him and her green eyes sparkled. They walked up to their home room class and talked for awhile with the rest of the gang.

After school, Starfire and Robin walked around the park for sometime. They enjoyed the breeze and the birds flying, before stopping to sit down under a tree. Starfire began to kiss Robin's lips and Robin tasted her flavored lip gloss with his tongue. They began to touch tongues and slowly slide it against each others. Robin started to lick the sides of her mouth and she giggled. Robin stopped kissing her and remembered he had to get home.

The next day at school during home room period, Robin told the gang that he had a job. It wasn't a big deal to some of them, but Starfire was really happy. Beast boy did work at the mall in the food court, and Bumble Bee worked as a cashier. Robin had been trying to get a job for a long time and he was so glad to get this job.

"What do you do?" Beast boy asked.

"Change oils from cars." Robin replied.

"Do you like it?" Beast boy questioned again.

"I guess, it is a job,"

"How much do you get paid?" Beast boy went on.

"Dude, shut up, you ask too many questions!" Robin said and the gang laughed.

Everyone heard about Robin's job and it got to Kitten. Kitten laughed at the job, it struck her funny.

"Oh no, Robin, an oil changer?" Kitten laughed, "Surely, he could've gotten a way better job than that. A bad job for a hot boy doesn't go together. Although it does make my plan a lot better,"

Jinx smiled at her and knew what was on Kitten's mind. "Well, I know what you're getting to, Kitten, and I like it…. I like it a lot."

The whole job thing with Robin caused a commotion.

"Gees, people make a big deal out of a little thing." Robin said worn out.

"Well, it's not a little thing, to me it is a big thing," Starfire kissed him on his neck. Starfire hugged him good bye to go to her next class.

Robin walked up to his locker and pulled out his notebook, when he shut his locker, Kitten stood smiling at him.

"So, how are you, sexy?" Kitten kissed him on his arm. Robin wiped off the kiss and brushed Kitten away, "Look Robin, I know you have a job and I want you to know, I will stop at nothing to get you,"

"Yeah, which is pretty scary," Robin said.

"I'm not obsessed or anything, I just love you." Kitten rubbed her hands up his chest, "I have another deal with you,"

"Oh no, not again, I'm not going to do it this time. I love Starfire, why can't you accept that?"

"Because, you and I know that she doesn't deserve you. This deal is something you can't run away from."

"What is it?" Robin sighed.

"You either go out with me and dump Starfire or you lose your job, simple." Kitten grinned. Robin had been waiting for a job for a long time. It was money or love. He loved Starfire, yet he had been waiting to get a job for the longest time.

"Wait, how can I lose my job?" Robin asked.

"My daddy will fire you," Robin remembered that Kitten's dad had almost power over anything.

"Starfire will know that it's just a lie, she'll know it's one of your stupid deals,"

"Yeah, but you won't be able to talk to her or you're friends," the bell rang.

Robin sighed, "Starfire is a smart girl and my friends are smart, so they'll understand."

"Ugh!" Kitten screamed, he was right and she knew it, "But you'll be mine,"

Robin stood there thinking, there was a consequence to everything. He stood there wondering and he knew he had to make a choice, Kitten was a real bitch and she'll get what she wanted.

A/N: So yeah I finally got a chapter out, thank god for Christmas break. Merry Xmas everyone and happy New Year!


	30. Stricken

Stricken

Robin walked into class confused and angry; he wondered if the choices were really that horrible. He was distracted the whole time about the situation as the teacher lectured on about History. At the end of the class, the confusion and anger died down and he was able to think logically. Robin walked fast to Starfire's locker before Kitten or Jinx were able to see them talking, especially about Kitten's ridiculous cruel plan.

Robin put a hand on Starfire's shoulder as she switched books from her locker, as he struggled to find the right words, she looked at him. She noticed that there was something bothering him, "What is it, Robin?" She looked into his eyes concerned. Her eyes burn through his and he replied, "Kitten's threatening me again, it's love or money…"

Starfire looked confused, "Love or money?"

"She threatened me to break up with you to go out with her or it's my job that she will take away…" He started to get angry again, "Starfire, you know how I've been struggling to get this job, you know this means a lot to me…"

Starfire stared at him, was he going to choose his job over her? She understood that it meant a lot to him to have this job. She felt furious with Kitten, "Robin, do you really need the job?"

"Well yeah, I need the experience for future jobs,"

"Robin, do what you must. We could never be happy as one with Kitten trying to spoil us."

"Starfire, you know that I would rather we be together, so let's just stay together, I'm sure nothing extreme will happen…"

"But Robin, your job, you cannot forget how hard you tried to get that job!" She started to tear up, "It isn't fair." She whispered. She was pained by all the crap Kitten was doing or was trying to do. She was angry that she couldn't be happy being with Robin and even without him she was still in pain. She looked at Robin as he had nothing to say, but only stare into her eyes; she kissed him as she went to her next class.

After her class was done, before her next class started, she saw Kitten talking amongst Jinx and another girl. Starfire walked up to her, her heart palpitating from the fury that was burning inside her, "Kitten, why do you like to be a bitch?" Kitten jumped as she looked flabbergasted, Jinx and the other girl backed off a bit, feeling the intensity Jinx had never felt from Starfire.

"Oh it's you," Kitten stared at Starfire.

"Yeah it's me," Kitten had never heard Starfire speak with such attitude, but Kitten had crossed the line and Starfire was fed up.

"Well what do you want?" Kitten was up in Starfire's face.

"I want you to leave me and Robin alone, what makes you think Robin would want a whore like you anyway? Go find someone else for a change and get a life!"

Kitten became furious, "I see, Robin has told you about my little plan. Sorry honey, it's not going to work out like that." She grinned so evilly that Starfire wanted to pound her face in, she restrained herself though, violence didn't solve anything, plus she was tired of winning physical fights with Kitten who was so easy to beat.

Jinx saw Kitten unmoved and then gave a sneer at Starfire. Starfire looked at Jinx with fire in her eyes and Jinx felt small. Terra passed by them and saw Starfire intense face, "Starfire, let's go to class, just forget about these whores," as she turned Starfire around to take her to class.

"Bye bye wannabe," Kitten waved as she smiled with malice.

Starfire walked into class with Terra, she sighed and didn't know what to do. Robin wanted to stay together and that was okay with her, but she couldn't trust Kitten as far as she could throw her. Starfire's new school was more hectic, easier, but too much drama than she had ever had.

"What the hell was that about?" Terra asked.

"Nothing, much drama that is all." Starfire looked at a strand of her platinum blonde hair.

"I know we hardly talk recently, but I've been feeling bad vibes from Beast boy,"

Starfire got out her angry state and realized what Terra just said, "Oh. I am most sorry."

"Yeah, me too. He acts as if he doesn't really like me, but I'm not sure, maybe it's just me."

"Do you have the "crush" for anyone else?"

"No, well I don't know." Terra went on, "Do you know if he likes anyone else?"

Starfire looked at her with big green eyes and slowly shook her head, "No, I do not think so." She didn't feel right lying about it, but Raven was her friend and she didn't want Terra to be angry with her.

After class, Starfire and Robin met up, the kissed each other and met up with the rest of the gang. Starfire told Beast boy she needed to talk to him. As the walked away from the group she said, "Terra feels as if you like someone else."

"Starfire you know I do," Beast boy said as looked at as if she was dumb.

"I know, but are you going to tell her that you do?"

"I don't know, I'm stuck between both of them…"

"Well you cannot be doing this to Terra, it isn't fair to you or to her, especially to her." Beast boy nodded, agreeing. Starfire walked back to the group and Beast boy followed her. Robin kissed her on the cheek as he whispered, "What was that about?"

"Some advising for Beast boy," She smiled. Robin smiled back at her as he didn't really want to know, but had a hint anyway.

From afar, Kitten and Jinx could see that Robin and Starfire were still together. Kitten became angry inside and vengeful. "I'm going to stop this, Jinx."

"I know you will," She looked at the couple holding each other and laughing with the rest of their gangs.

"I'm going to have my Robin, no matter what." She watched them and then left.


End file.
